


Good Morning

by surrenderdammit



Series: On the Wrong Track [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Snogging, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, breathy giggles suppressed in favor of talking. He hummed in response, feeling her fingers thread through the wild strands of his hair and tug gently. "Is that the milkman?"</p><p>KenKao future drabble set in my "On the Wrong Track" 'verse. No pressing need to read that first.</p><p>First posted in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Good Morning" with Miss Li.
> 
> As stated in the summary, this is a drabble set in the 'verse of my WIP story "On the Wrong Track". Not a lot of background information is needed to understand this drabble, but basically, it's an AU where they live in a sort of "steampunk" world of magic. No significant references are made to the main story, so no worries.
> 
> Please excuse any typos/grammatical errors; English isn't my first language.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**oOo**

The kiss was lazy; their lips moving in slow motions and his tongue making long strokes to savor her sweet, sweet taste. There were traces of alcohol and sugary desserts still lingering, he noted, and her throaty moans told him she very much liked his analyzing. And he drank it all, her pleased noises and delicious flavors, as a thin layer of magic seeped through their skin to mingle and mold together.

He was gently caressing her bare arms with feather-light touches, shivering despite the warmth she created unknowingly; the heat of her mage powers when so emotionally stimulated absolutely delicious against his own fire. His motions suddenly stilled when her teeth sank into his lower lip and a moan of his own escaped, the hands on her arms moving down to cup the delightful flare of her hips. Only her thin, worn gown was between their skin and its skirt slowly hitched higher on her thighs as his hands massaged softly, botching the fabric. When her hands left his chest, arms slipping around his neck and bringing her body as close as possible, he nipped at her lip and slowly nudged her backwards.

Following in her steps, not letting the chilly air around them sneak in between their bodies, he groaned in approval as she was pushed up against a wall. His lips left her mouth to explore the soft skin of her jaw, and his hands eagerly wandered down to grip her thighs and pull her up until she rested with her legs around his hips. The skirt of her dress was now bunched up against her stomach and he could almost feel the heat of her pleasure through her cotton panties and his thin pants. He moaned her name –  _Kaoru_  – against the skin of her neck before biting down and grinding against her hard. He wasn't sure if the gasp escaping her was due to the sudden push against a hard, brick wall or because of the heated friction making his blood rush wildly through his veins, but he had to pause. He had to take a deep breath to collect himself, because even if he liked to think differently they  _were_  outside, and the alley she had pulled him into wouldn't remain dark for many more hours. The sun was already beginning to rise.

Kaoru's sudden giggle caught him by surprise, and she pulled at the sleeve of his shirt to catch his attention. He sighed, sneaking his arms around her waist and burying his face in the valley of her breasts, truly enjoying the daring cut of her cleavage despite previous comments of its lack of fashion earlier that day. Her laughter increased and he allowed himself a smile, his darkened, purple eyes almost closed entirely.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, breathy giggles suppressed in favor of talking. He hummed in response, feeling her fingers thread through the wild strands of his hair and tug gently. "Is that the milkman?"

Thrown off by her random question, he reluctantly looked up from the comfortable resting place of his head to send her a puzzled look. "What?" She rolled her eyes at his slightly mulish tone but the lazy smile on her lips and slightly dazed look of her clear, blue eyes didn't falter.

"Over there," she explained, lifting a hand to point out of the alley at the opposite street where a man was currently walking down the stairs leading to one of the apartment buildings. He noted the bottles left behind were white, and typically placed in a metal basket.

"Yes, Kaoru, that would appear to be the milkman," he replied, turning back to bury his head between her soft mounds again. Her sigh only caused him to sink his nose deeper in her cleft, but by the caressing motions of her hands in his hair and the still pleasant humming of her magic he knew she wasn't bothered by their intimate position.

"Hey, Kenshin?" He didn't move to indicate he'd heard her, but hummed softly against her skin in reply. "Hmm?"

Her soft lips brushed the top of his head before pressing down in a gentle kiss that had him smiling. "Good morning," she whispered, and her hot breath tickled as it caressed his hair. Amused, he nuzzled her soft flesh and let out a breathy chuckle.

"We haven't even gone to bed yet," he pointed out, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her nails scraping his scalp and tangling his hair. She giggled, her legs around his hips tightening their grip as she lowered to rest her chin on the top of his head. "I know, but it's too late to say good night now, isn't it?"

"It is," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her left breast and pausing only for a moment before doing the same to the other. "But I find it rather nice to stay up late, don't you?"

She giggled at his comment, tugging lightly at his hair as he continued to kiss and lick her skin. "Mm, yes, very much so. Now less talking and more action!"

"Yes ma'm," he breathed, too engrossed with her taste and feel to express his amusement. A muttered spell had them transferred to her small office, and not before long, he had her pinned to the bed conjured up hours before. The celebration of her birthday had not ended in the pub, and it would seem as if he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight at all.

He'd told her she wouldn't need an extra bed, but at the moment, he didn't feel like saying " _I told you so_ ". His mouth was occupied with something  _much_  more rewarding, after all.

**oOo**


End file.
